Roxas Potter
by JasutinxKera
Summary: Roxas has never had any real family, until he gets a letter telling him his brother is the famous Harry Potter. Now Roxas is going to Hogwarts where he meets some new friends and get's annoyed by the sexy redheaded teacher. Yaoi AxelxRoxas DracoxHarry
1. Chapter 1

**I am alive! And I have a new story! That's where everybody groans loudly. I have finally decided to go through with my plan that I have mentioned before to make a Harry Potter Kingdom Hearts crossover. Hopefully this won't turn out as bad as my last HP crossover. Fingers Crossed!**

**I have decided that instead of having a lot of complicated pairings this story will only have two, this is going to be more focused on Kingdom Hearts so the KH pairing is the main one and the side is the HP one. I have decided to not stray from J.K.'s work too much but whatever.**

**Summary: Roxas was always an orphan and has never had any real family, until he gets a letter telling him his brother is the famous Harry Potter. Now Roxas is going to Hogwarts where he meets some new friends and helps his brother out in more ways than one. Let's not forget about the sexy red headed teacher who happens to be Ron's cousin and who seems to love pissing off Roxas.**

**Warnings(This goes for the entire story not just this chapter): Yaoi, Character Death, swearing, and stupid redheads. Might add more warnings later.**

**_Pairings: Main: AxelxRoxas (I don't think I have a single Kingdom Hearts story with no Akuroku) Side: DracoxHarry._**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

Roxas yawned widely in the too warm classroom while his teacher, Professor Leonhart, droned on about the Goblin uprising of 1786 where Urgh the Horrible set fire to one of America's most important wizarding institutions or something like that. Joy. He rested his head in his folded arms and stared ahead with unfocused eyes. His blonde hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it away impatiently. Next to him his best friend, Riku, sat doodling idly on the wooden desk. He seemed to playing tic-tac-toe against himself and swore occasionally when he lost. His silver hair glinted in the sunlight drifting in from the window. Next to Riku was Sora who was in a position very much like Roxas' own, except that Sora was already asleep, his brown hair even more messy than usual.

Zexion sat on Roxas' other side, diligently taking notes and focusing all of his attention on the teacher. His violet eyes were framed by glasses and his slate hair covered half of his face giving people the impression that he was emo. The window Zexion sat next to was open wide and a nice summer breeze drifted in ruffling some of his papers and he cursed quietly.

The school year at Lightheart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was quickly coming to a close and the students there couldn't be happier. The next three days were all exams and then they were free until August when they start the school year anew.

Roxas was the only unhappy student, this school year seemed to go by twice as fast as usual and he was not looking forward to returning to the orphanage. Roxas sighed and closed his eyes, not even bothering to pay attention, if he really cared, he would look at Zexion's notes later, which were sure to be as detailed and boring as this lecture.

Both Roxas and Sora started as a bell rang loudly and signaled the end of the school day. A large grin spread across Sora's face as he jumped to his feet.

"Dinner!" He yelled and hurried to pull Riku out of his seat where he just lost another game to himself. Zexion and Roxas stood from their seats and laughed as Sora pulled a bit too hard and Riku crashed to the floor.

"You all right?" Roxas asked as he held his hand out to the teen. Sea-green eyes blinked at him and Riku grasped his hand and pulled Roxas to the floor as well. "Hey!" He yelled out indignantly as the others laughed at him.

"Come on guys, foooood!" Sora whined and Riku and Roxas got to their feet obligingly and the four left the classroom and made their way to the Great Hall. They sat down at their normal table and Sora immediately started piling his plate with food.

"Exam's tomorrow, what do we have?" Roxas asked Zexion.

"Tomorrow we have Transfiguration, Potions, and History of Magic. Next day we have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Ancient Runes. The day after that we have Herbology, Astrology, and Charms" Zexion recited off the top of his head. Count Zexion to have remembered every single thing.

"Can I borrow some of your notes tonight?" Roxas questioned and Zexion nodded. At that moment there was a great rushing noise as the Great Hall filled with the post owls. Every student's attention was, however, directed at one particular bright red and orange bird that soared among them, looking for it's target,

Roxas immediately recognized it as a phoenix, a bird that is reborn from ashes every time it dies. The phoenix held a roll of parchment in its talons and Roxas wondered who it was for. Phoenixes aren't birds that deliver mail.

He was immediately surprised when it landed directly in front of him and dropped the parchment on his currently empty plate. Roxas numbly picked it up and looked at the elegant and loopy handwriting on the scroll which was clearly addressed to him. He unfurled the scroll as every student and teacher in the Hall watched, even the owls and the phoenix watched curiously. He had to read it twice before it sank in and he dropped the parchment in shock onto his plate where Zexion snatched it and read it as well.

The phoenix squawked and then disappeared in a flash of flames.

"I have a brother?" Roxas asked no one in particular. At these words Riku and Sora rushed to read the letter over Zexion's shoulder.

"Albus Dumbledore? As in _the _Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time?" Sora asked in an awed voice.

"It says here that he's coming to see you in a few weeks and he's bringing your brother and- holy crap, Harry Potter?" Riku said. Everyone's eyes were on the four as they conversed among themselves, dinner long forgotten.

"As in _the _Harry Potter?" Sora asked.

"Shut up, Sora!" Zexion said and looked over at Roxas, who hadn't spoken. "Are you okay, Rox?" Roxas just stared blankly at his hands as he thought.

He had a brother? But he was an orphan, orphan's don't have family, right? Sure he had always dreamed that someday his real family would find him and whisk him away somewhere, like to a huge mansion with an in-ground swimming pool and a basketball court in the backyard. But his parents were dead, the orphanage told him so, the letter told him so, but he had a brother. He had family!

A smile slowly spread itself across Roxas' face and he looked up from his hands. He had a brother! And his brother had a name! A name that was Harry Potter!

Whoa.

Wait a second.

Harry Potter? As in the Boy Who Lived? The Chosen One? He was famous everywhere in the wizard world.

"HARRY POTTER IS MY BROTHER!?" He yelled so loudly that everyone heard him. There was a collective gasp throughout the Great Hall and Roxas, who realized his mistake a bit too late, covered his mouth with his hands. He grabbed the letter from Zexion and started to make his way to the dormitory, Zexion, Riku, and Sora followed quickly.

As soon as they were through the doors they heard the entire school erupt in noise as everyone talked about the news.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter sat in the garden of the Burrow as thought about two days ago when Dumbledore had brought him here. He said he would be back in a few days, right? So where was he? Everyone else was inside the house as they allowed him his quiet time. Dumbledore had said that he had something very important to tell him, but that he would have to wait.

Harry's curiosity was getting the better of him and he was just itching to know. Why couldn't Dumbledore have told him two nights ago? Damn his curiousity that got him in so much trouble in the past five years.

But Dumbledore didn't tell him, not yet at least. So there Harry sat, in the middle of the garden watching the gnomes play around in the bushes and waiting just in case Dumbledore came today.

"Interesting little buggers aren't they, Harry?" A voice commented startling Harry out of his thoughts. An old wizard with long white hair and an equally long beard, wearing robes of deep purple sat next to Harry in the dirt a small smile adorning his features. Half-moon glasses sat on his long crooked nose and his striking blue eyes twinkled at Harry.

"You startled me, sir." Harry said as he pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned his chin on them.

"I am quite sorry, Harry, oneself does not usually know how much noise one is making." Dumbledore said happily.

"It's fine, Professor." Harry said and looked to Dumbledore expectantly. But Dumbledore seemed content to just sit and watch the garden gnomes whilst humming a cheerful little tune. "Sir?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes, you must be wondering why am I here, Harry. Well you see the answer is quite simple, after much digging, interrogation, and perhaps a bit of yelling, I have found out something most interesting."

"What is it, sir?"

"Well, about fifteen years ago there was a wizard named Xemnas who was experimenting with a certain type of magic. He was known in several countries for trying to produce children with magic." Dumbledore had placed his fingertips together as he explained calmly.

"He was doing what?" Harry was shocked, he had never heard of such a thing. "How?"

"I'm not sure about the specifics, I do know that he asked for volunteers to give him their DNA, such as strand of hair. He would conduct experiments and attempt to make a child for them. There has only been one occurrence where his experiments worked, with a few minor problems. You see Xemnas asked your parents to volunteer DNA, Harry." Harry had a feeling that he knew where this was going now, his throat suddenly became dry as he didn't dare to hope.

"You have a brother, he lives in America."

He had a brother? As in family that wasn't the Dursleys? "What?" He asked quietly.

"His name is Roxas, he goes to Lightheart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was an orphan and up until a few weeks ago when I sent him a letter believed he has no family whatsoever, just as you did up until now." Dumbledore was quiet as he allowed this information to sink in before he continued.

"I am going to take you to him and ask him if he will come to Hogwarts this year."

"What are the minor problems?" Harry asked, he wasn't afraid of having a freak of a brother, but he was worried, that his brother might be suffering painfully.

"According Xemnas, the only noticable problem is that he has no physical resemblance to his family. He was very unclear when I asked anything more"

"Why is he in America, sir?"

"Roxas was born on November eighth meaning your parents were already dead, Xemnas was ordered by the ministry to stop experimenting and he dropped Roxas off at the Orphanage telling them only that his parents were dead." Dumbledore sighed, "Molly has agreed to let Roxas stay here for the summer if he does agree to go to Hogwarts."

Harry grinned, he had family, he was so happy! He would be seeing his brother today! He didn't need to voice any of his thoughts as Dumbledore smiled in understanding.

"Now, Harry," He said standing and Harry quickly followed. "Let's not keep Roxas waiting any longer." He strode out of the garden with Harry following him and held his arm out when they were at the point where they were able to apparate. Harry grasped it and soon felt the suffocating sensation of apparation.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Roxas sat quietly on his bed in his small room in the orphanage that he grew up in. Riku and Zexion were on the floor playing a game of war with muggle playing cards, having insisted on being there when Roxas' brother and the famous Albus Dumbledore showed up. Sora had been unable to come because he and his family went to Hawaii for vacation. Roxas stared out the window and wondered what his brother would be like.

Would he be nice and friendly and just as glad as Roxas to know he has family? Or would he be cocky and arrogant and every bit as attention seeking as some newspapers made him out to be.

"So, are you going to go?" Zexion asked after winning another round.

"Huh?" Roxas asked, startled out of his reverie.

"Are you going to go to Hogwarts? With Harry?" Zexion sighed as Riku took his Queen with his King.

"I don't know." Roxas sighed, "I don't want to leave you guys, but I also don't want to stay in this horrible orphanage until I'm seventeen."

"I think you should go, at least for the term, y'know. If you don't like it there you could always transfer back after Christmas is over." Riku said.

"Plus you can visit, and send us letters, tell us what it's like there." Zexion set his cards on the floor and twisted his body to look at Roxas.

"It'll be a great way to get to know your brother and meet some new people. It should be fun!" Riku grinned as he mirrored Zexion's actions and faced Roxas.

"Yeah, I think I will go. I promise I'll write at least once a week!" Roxas smiled and his friends grinned at him.

"Sora's going to be pissed that you didn't say goodbye." Riku said a bit sadly.

"I already said goodbye to him, just in case I did decide to go." Roxas smile dropped a bit at the memory. "He insisted."

"Sounds like Sora." Zexion chuckled quietly. "Anyway, I got you a going away present, you know, just in case." Zexion brought a rectangle shaped package wrapped in plain brown paper out of his bag.

"What? No way! I wanted to be the nice one!" Riku pouted and did the same, but his package was a bit smaller.

"You guys really shouldn't have, I don't need anything from you." Roxas said as the two handed him the presents. He opened Zexion's first and was unsurpised to see the hard cover binding of a large book. Trust Zexy to get him a book. He looked at the title and read _Hogwarts A History._

"I thought you might want to find out a bit more about Hogwarts, before you get there." Zexion explained.

Roxas thanked Zexion and opened Riku's gift. It was a simple black 8x8 inch picture frame but the picture inside had Riku, Sora, and Zexion smiling and waving cheerfully at him. Roxas smiled back.

"I didn't want you to forget us when you meet new even more awesome friends than us." Riku smiled.

"But there's no one more awesome than you guys!" Roxas said with a grin and the trio shared a moment without saying a word, they didn't need to.

So when there came a loud rapping on the door all three jumped, resulting in Roxas falling off of the bed and onto Zexion who made an "Oomph." noise and fell into Riku and all three crashed to the floor in a jumble of limps. The door opened with a creak and standing in the doorway, looking very amused were no other than Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

"May we come in?" Dumbledore questioned, ever the gentleman.

"Umm, yeah, sure." Roxas said as he struggled to pull himself free. He pulled his arm out from under Riku with a hard tug, which sent the silver-haired teen rolling into the bedpost. Riku cursed and sat up rubbing his forehead. Zexion calmly pulled himself free and started to clean up the pile of muggle playing cards that were now scattered everywhere.

Harry and Dumbledore sat down in two chairs by the desk in a corner of the room and waited patiently. Dumbledore hummed a little tune and Harry seemed content to sit and watch the chaos before him.

Roxas got to his feet and helped Riku up, mumbling an apology. He faced the two visitors and felt a sense of disbelief. There sitting in front of him was his brother, who happened to be Harry Potter.

Roxas immediately noticed one thing, Harry Potter and himself looked nothing alike. Harry had jet black hair opposed to Roxas' sunshine blonde. Harry's eyes were almond shaped and green, where Roxas' were round and blue. The only thing they shared was perhaps that they were both scrawny and thin looking, although Harry was at least five inches taller than the blonde.

"So you're Roxas' brother?" Riku asked skipping all formalities and looking at Harry with a critical eye. Roxas' feet seemed rooted to the floor and just stared.

"Er... yes?" Harry said, slightly confused and probably wondering which one of the trio was his brother.

"Right! I'm Riku! Roxas is my friend and you had better take care of him or I'll make sure you regret it, 'Chosen One' or not." Riku stepped forward and thrust his hand out. Harry stared at it for a moment. "The polite thing to do would be to shake it." Riku said with a smile. Harry stood and shook his hand after a small chuckle.

"Harry." He said as a way of introduction. Dumbledore got up after him and also shook the teen's hand with a smile.

"Albus Dumbledore at your service!" He said with a smile and a bow.

"My name is Zexion and the petrified runt over there is Roxas." Zexion said when he finished picking up the cards off of the floor. He shook the others hands as well then went over to Roxas. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Um yeah, just shocked that this is really happening is all." Roxas smiled timidly at Harry and then stepped forward. "Call me Roxas, or Rox. Call me Roxy or Shorty and I'll personally gut you."

Harry laughed. "Good to know." He ruffled Roxas' hair and Roxas immediately smacked his hand away.

"No touchy the hair." He warned wagging a finger at him. They all laughed at that and Dumbledore stepped forward to shake Roxas' hand.

"It's an honor to finally meet you." He said with a smile. "Have you decided whether or not to attend my school?" Wow this man was straight to business huh?

"Yeah, I have, I've decided to go, at least for the term." Roxas said, scratching the back of his head.

"Fantastic! Are you ready or do you a moment to pack?"

"Almost, I just need to put a few more things in my trunk." Roxas grabbed the book and the photo off of his bed and hurried to shove them in the black trunk at the foot of his bed.

"Sir?" Harry asked, everyone's head swiveled around to look at him.

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly, seeming as though he knew the question.

"How will we decide what house Roxas will be in?"

"House?" Roxas asked, confused.

"At Hogwarts the students are separated into four different houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The four houses help determine your class schedules. Each house has different qualities and each student in that house has those qualities." Zexion explained, everyone in the room looked at him in amazement. "It's all in _Hogwarts A History_."

"Oh great, a male Hermione." Harry said with a smile.

"To answer your question Harry, he will be sorted just like the other students." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but when, sir?"

"Oh during the welcoming feast of course! He will go up to the castle with the first years and be sorted after everyone else." Dumbledore explained, "Is this all of your stuff?" Dumbledore asked Roxas who nodded. Dumbledore flicked his wand and the trunk disappeared. "Before we go to the Burrow we have one more stop to make." Dumbledore explained to the confused faces.

"Where to, this time?" Harry asked curiously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel Weasley's favorite time of the day was easily right after dinner and right before bedtime. After Axel's dinner alone he would always sit in his favorite stuffed red armchair in front of the fire. Sometimes he would sit there and read a book or the newspaper. Sometimes he might listen to the radio or watch television. Sometimes we would just sit there and think, he would like the way that the fire's heat felt on his skin as he would stare into it for hours on end. Axel liked to think of these hours after dinner as his alone time or sometimes 'Axel Time.' And if anyone ever interrupted him he would become very angry.

So naturally when there was a loud knock on his door he fought the urge to curse loudly that they would hear him in China. Instead he calmly put his book on the arm of the chair and waited quietly, hoping against all hope that the intruders would just assume he wasn't there and leave when there was no reply.

He cursed when they knocked again and he put his glasses on top of his book as he stood. He raised his arms above his head and stretched. The black fabric of his shirt rose an inch and showed off a bit of his pale stomach.

Axel slowly walked to the door and flung it open to reveal and odd looking trio of people. There were two boys who look to be in their mid to late teens, one, by the look of his black hair, green eyes, and lightning shaped scar, was very obviously Harry Potter. The other was a small blonde boy who, Axel had to admit, was very cute and adorable looking, but Axel did not recognize him. The third person of the group was a very old man and he was easily identified by Axel as Albus Dumbledore.

"Can I help you?" Axel ground out, trying his very hardest not to cuss them out. He was very unhappy, but the blonde boy easily helped make that a little better.

"Yes," Dumbledore began politely. "I have an important matter to discuss with you, may we come in?"

Axel nodded and grumbled under his breath as he stood aside to let them inside. He slammed the door behind them and led them into his den. He motioned for them to sit down on the long black couch and he sat in the armchair which he had sat in and read a book not ten minutes ago, though this time he was not as happy.

"What do you want?" Axel questioned.

"I understand that you are interested in becoming a teacher, Axel." Dumbledore said and continued when Axel nodded curtly. "I am here to offer you a position at Hogwarts as the Charms professor, but only for this year."

"But I'm only seventeen!" Axel said, shocked.

"Yes, but I also understand that you are a very powerful wizard and I would consider it an honor for you to teach at our school." Dumbledore smiled.

"What happened to Professor Flitwick, sir?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Professor Flitwick has decided to take the year off, for personal reasons. He should be back next year, although," Dumbledore redirected his attention to Axel. "It would provide you with good experience should you find another position."

"I'll do it, as long as you don't make the students call me Professor Weasley." Axel shuddered at the thought.

"Weasley?" Harry asked once again, his voice was filled with confusion as he looked closer at Axel.

"Ah, you know my cousins right? Well, my name is Axel Weasley, nice to meet you. Who's blondie?" Axel asked as he pointed at the blonde who sat next to Harry.

"My name is Roxas, not blondie, Red." The blonde, no Roxas spoke up for the first time, his blue eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Right, I'll be sure to remember that." Axel said his green eyes glinted mischievously. The blonde was just too fun to taunt.

"Anyway, Molly has agreed to let you stay at the Burrow until school starts." Dumbledore said.

"Auntie Molly? Gosh, I haven't seen her in so many years. She doesn't hate me anymore, does she?" Axel ran his fingers through his hair.

"Molly has never hated you Axel. She may not exactly have liked your parents, but she never blamed you." Dumbledore said softly.

Axel sat there for a moment staring into the fire like he had done so many times. He watched the flames dance merrily and he sighed. "The students don't have to call me Professor Weasley, right?"

"They may call you whatever you want them to call you." Dumbledore said happily.

"Right, I'll do it then, tell Auntie Molly I'll come by around noon tomorrow." Axel said and stood.

"Excellent! We'll be leaving then." Dumbledore stood and Roxas and Harry followed suit.

"Do you need me to show you to the door?"

"No, we can find our way, I'll be seeing you at the start of term then. Good bye!"

Axel watched them disappear down the hall and heard the front door open and close. He just stood there and watched the fire with a peculiar expression on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Never again, never ever." Roxas said as he fell to his knees.

"Yeah, apparation does take some getting used to." Harry said, smiling at his younger brother. He helped Roxas to his feet and together they looked up at the house that stood before them. Dumbledore had sent them there but had not come himself, so they were alone standing just inside the Burrow's garden.

Roxas was quite amazed at the structure of the dwelling. The whole thing must've been about four or five stories and was leaning to the side so much that it probably had to be held up by magic. The garden was full of different plants and weeds and Roxas could almost swear that he saw a potato run behind a bush.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." Harry said and led the way inside the house. Roxas followed, his eyes full of uncertainty. They stepped into the kitchen and Harry shut the door behind him with a click. He made sure to lock it, just in case.

"Hello, Harry, dear I was wondering when you would be back." A middle-aged red-haired woman entered the kitchen carrying a laundry basket with a clock sitting on top of the clothes. Her red hair immediately reminded Roxas of Axel, although hers was not quite as red.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, we didn't miss dinner did we?" Harry asked as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"No, no, you must be Roxas, dear. It's so nice to know that Harry has some family that aren't those wretched Dursleys." Mrs. Weasley embraced Roxas warmly. Roxas hugged her back and smiled softly.

"It's nice to meet you." Roxas had never been hugged like this, as if by a mother, and he had to admit that it felt... nice.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour, I set up George's bed for you dear, you can share the twin's room with Harry." Roxas nodded in understanding, though the only thing he got out of that was that dinner starts in an hour and he'd share a room with Harry. "Ron and Hermione are upstairs I think."

"Okay thanks, ." Harry started out of the kitchen and Roxas followed hastily, not wanting to be left behind.

"Who are Ron and Hermione, I know you mentioned one of them back at the orphanage." Roxas asked as he and Harry climbed up the stairs.

"They're my best friends. Hermione's really smart and at the top of our class, your friend, Zexion, reminds me of her. And Ron is... well Ron's Ron." Harry explained as he stopped at a door on the second landing. "This is our room for now," Harry opened the door and Roxas peered inside."I wouldn't open any of the boxes if I were you, Fred and George have been known to have an odd sense of humor sometimes." The room was filled with boxes and had two twin- sized beds. Roxas' trunk sat at the foot of one with a red comforter. Harry continued up more stairs and Roxas hurried to keep up.

They encountered no one as they continued to climb to what must have been the highest level of the house. When they finally stopped outside of a door, Roxas was panting due to the effort it took to climb the stairs. Harry entered the room without bothering to knock and Roxas followed hesitantly. He never really liked meeting new people.

Roxas stopped, however, just in the doorway and stared at the bedroom before him. The walls were covered in bright orange posters with moving pictures of people flying around in bright orange Quidditch robes. Even the bed was covered in a bright orange Chudley Cannons comforter. It took Roxas a moment to notice two teenagers in the room as well. One was a boy who was tall and gangly with red hair and he sat in the bed with his back up against the headboard. The other was a girl with long, bushy, brown hair, she sat at the foot of the bed and smiled when the two brothers entered.

"Hello, Harry!" The girl called, Roxas assumed that this was Hermione, so the other must be Ron.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, confirming Roxas' assumptions. "This is Roxas, he's my-"

"Brother, we know, Dumbledore told Mum, and she told us. You look nothing alike." Ron said bluntly. Hermione promptly smacked him on the head with a book that was in her lap.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She said to Roxas. "I'm Hermione, and that insufferable idiot over there is Ron." She smiled. "You must be Roxas. What year are going into?"

"Oh, I'm going to be a fifth year." Roxas smiled tentatively.

"Oooh! So you're taking your O.W.L.s this year, right?" Roxas nodded. "What classes are you taking?"

Roxas began to list them off of his fingers, "Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astrology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, and Divination."Hermione nodded while he listed them and Harry went to sit on the floor near the bed.

"Divination?" Ron asked and Roxas nodded, "Our Divination teacher is an old bat." He said with a snort.

"Never mind that, I have something to tell you." Harry said and started to explain everything that happened while Roxas began to examine the rest of the room. There was a small wooden desk with an old looking wooden chair, on the desk were book that looked as though they had never even been cracked open. On one table was a glass container with a pretty fat frog sitting on the inside. There was a wardrobe that blended in almost perfectly to the walls as it was covered in posters as well. On the top of the wardrobe was a cage that Roxas was surprised he had not noticed before on account of the loud owl who was flitting around loudly inside.

Roxas plopped down on the floor a little away from the group and was content to just sit and watch them with a smile on his face as he remembered his friends in America. His thoughts flashed to when he had said goodbye to Riku and Zexion just before he apparated for the first time. He really couldn't believe that it had happened only a few hours ago.

"Why do you think Flitwick isn't returning this year?" Hermione asked after Harry had finished explaining everything that had happened.

"Dunno, Dumbledore said it was for personal reasons." Harry said.

"You don't think that, y'know, something happened to him, do you?" Ron asked nervously.

"No, Dumbledore would've told him if it was that important. I think we should just forget about it." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"I reckon she's right." Harry said and Roxas chose that moment to speak up about something that had been bothering him for a while.

"Are you guys all in the same house?" He asked, he didn't want to admit it, but he was definitely nervous about being sorted.

Harry nodded, "We're all in Gryffindor house together."

"Could you tell me about the houses?" Roxas said scooting on his butt a few inches closer to the trio.

"Sure, though I'm sure that the Sorting hat would do a much better job." Hermione started. "Gryffindor house is for people who are brave and daring. Hufflepuff is for people who are really nice and friendly."

"Ravenclaw is for the really smart people, I'm surprised Hermione wasn't put there." Ron said, taking over for Hermione.

Hermione blushed at the compliment and Harry finished with the last house, "Slytherin is the worst house, there isn't a single wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Harry said with a slightly dark look on his face.

"Really? What house do you think I'll be in?" Roxas asked his voice was small.

"I'm sure that you'll be in Gryffindor, with us!" Hermione said cheerfully. Roxas only hoped that she was right. At that moment the bedroom door flew open and a girl with long red hair stood in the doorway.

"Mum says that dinner is ready, so your arses down there." The girl turned on her heel and walked out the door and back down the stairs.

"We'd better go," Ron said and the four got to their feet and Roxas prepared himself for the treacherous journey down the stairs.

When they arrived in the kitchen it was filled with the delicious smell of home cooking. Roxas smiled, he had always wanted to have a home cooked meal, and now he finally could.

"Smells great, Mrs. Weasley!" Roxas said as he sat down next to Harry at the table eagerly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Roxas found himself standing alone in the bedroom he now shared with Harry. Dinner had been fun and Roxas had thought it was delicious, but really he hadn't been able wait for it to have been over. Harry had decided to hang out with Ron and Hermione in Ron's room for a little while before bed so Roxas was finally alone.

He started to rummage through his trunk and extracted a few things. First was the picture that Riku had given him, he smiled at his friends as they waved at him. He placed the frame on the bedside table and then looked at the other things he had grabbed. Pajamas and Zexion's book. Roxas carefully set the book down on the bed and then changed into his night clothes. He decided to read up on Hogwarts a bit before bedtime so he opened the book and sat down on top of the covers on the bed.

However after about ten minutes of reading he decided that he was much too tired to stay up and read so he closed the book and put it on the table right next his picture. Roxas smiled as he got under the covers to sleep. He decided that the day, albeit long, had been one of the best days of his life, right next to the day he had been told that he was a wizard.

With these thoughts Roxas drifted into a deep sleep filled with dreams about a certain red-head with bright green eyes by the name of Axel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is easily the longest chapter I have ever written. It might not seem like much to read, but it was a bitch to write. I'm sad to say that I am not sure if the other chapters will be nearly this long.**

**This is one of my Akuroku Day gifts to everyone but I have a oneshot that I may not be able to finish today, but I'll try my damned hardest.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just really want to say thank you to all of my awesome reviewers alert-ers and favorite-ers!!! I love you so much!! You guys rawk!!!**

* * *

Everyone at the burrow was awakened very suddenly by a very loud cursing coming from the garden. Harry and Roxas, who were sharing a room, jumped out of bed. Harry quickly snatched up with wand and glasses from the bedside table while Roxas just sleepily rubbed his eyes and walked to the window. He threw open the shutters and couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.

Axel stood in the middle of the garden with a blue trunk standing on it's end next to him. He had his wand drawn and was currently clutching his shin in anger. Roxas could vaguely see the trickles of blood on Axel's jeans.

"Fucking garden gnomes!" Axel yelled as he glared at the bushes. Roxas laughed quietly while Harry just shook his head and went back to bed.

Roxas was much too awake now to go back to sleep so he decided to get dressed and then he made his way down stairs into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Roxas found Axel sitting in a chair with Mrs. Weasley hovering over him anxiously. She seemed to be trying to fix his leg but Axel only continued to refuse.

"Please, dear, it's no trouble." Mrs. Weasley said fingering her wand lovingly.

"No, it's fine Aunt Molly, I can take care of it." Axel saw Roxas in the doorway and smirked at him. "Good Morning, Roxy." He drawled.

"Don't call me that, good morning Mrs. Weasley." Roxas smiled and sat at the table across from Axel, whose leg was still bleeding slightly.

"Good morning, Roxas, dear." Mrs. Weasley made her way to the stove where some bacon was frying in a pan.

"So, Roxas," Axel started, rolling the 'r' with his tongue. "What year are you in?"

"I'm a fifth year," Roxas yawned.

"So you're fifteen, right?" Axel asked casually.

"Fourteen actually, I'll be fifteen in November." Roxas watched Axel carefully. Mrs. Weasley placed plates in front of him and Axel, each plate had eggs, bacon, and toast on them.

"I'm going to wake the others up, there's no point in them sleeping in." Mrs. Weasley disappeared up the stairs to wake the others in the house. Roxas had barely noticed that he was the only teen (Axel was, of course, the exception) that was awake. Roxas just shrugged and proceeded to shovel bacon into his mouth, unaware of Axel watching him from across the table, his leg finally stopped bleeding.

* * *

Roxas spent the next few weeks getting to know his brother, Hermione, and the Weasley family. Roxas quickly found Harry easy to get along with and fun to be around most of the time. He also discovered that he was very protective of Roxas and took up the role of big brother in stride.

Hermione, he discovered, was even more of a bookworm than Zexion was. When she wasn't hanging around Harry or Ron, she would be found almost anywhere reading a different book. So far Roxas had found her in the kitchen, in the den, the garden, his and Harry's shared bedroom, Ron's room, and in her and Ginny's shared room each time she was reading a different very thick book. Once Roxas found her reading _Hogwarts A History. _

Roxas didn't particularly like Ron too much. He found out that Ron was usually very insensitive towards others feelings, He was also, despite his thin appearance, a glutton. Roxas wondered every single day where all the food that Ron ate would go, for he had triple helpings at almost every meal every day.

Ginny Weasley was in the same year as Roxas. She was the one who had come to get Roxas, Harry, Hermione, and Ron for dinner the first night that Roxas had been at the Burrow. She had a temper but was otherwise very sweet. She was a tomboy and Roxas got along with her best out of the Weasley children.

Mrs. Weasley welcomed Roxas to her home happily. She would constantly remark how great it was that Harry and Roxas found each other. Though she was very sweet she could also be very stern when the situation called for it. She was really nice and her cooking was fantastic. Roxas found he could easily like her.

Mr. Weasley worked for the Ministry of Magic and he was fascinated by muggle stuff. Roxas learned that he liked to collect batteries and plugs. He was just as nice and welcoming as Mrs. Weasley was, but he was more lenient than she.

Bill was already done with school and he worked for Gringotts. He was pretty cool but he was usually distracted by his fiancé.

Fleur didn't belong to the Weasley family but she was marrying Bill. She was very pretty Roxas supposed, but she wasn't his type. She kept calling Roxas, Rucksack and Roxas' patience with her was quickly wearing thin.

Axel was annoying. He infuriated Roxas more than anyone else. He would always call him Roxy or Blondie. He would make perverted comments and he would flirt shamelessly with Roxas. He learned that unlike most adult wizards Axel liked to wear muggle clothes more than robes. When he came down to breakfast on the third day of Roxas' stay he was wearing leather pants and a band t-shirt. His waist was covered in studded belts that weren't even in the belt loops. He wore fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles and he wore combat boots. His appearance had thoroughly shocked the occupants of the kitchen., though Axel was unaware of this as he began to eat his waffles. Roxas hated Axel but also found him to be fun when he wasn't an asshole.

Roxas was thoroughly enjoying his stay at the Weasley's and was glad that he decided to come, despite some people bringing news of deaths and disappearances. Roxas met some other people too, Remus Lupin, he learned, was an ex-teacher at Hogwarts and was a werewolf. Nymphandora Tonks was really nice and she was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. They were two people who would occasionally come by for dinner and they brought the news usually, though Mr. Weasley did as well.

On Harry's birthday, (Roxas had been upset that he hadn't known about it and therefore did not get him a gift,) there was news of several disappearances. Harry seemed quite put out because it seemed that he had known one of them personally.

A few weeks after Roxas had arrived at the Burrow he found out that they were going shopping for school in a place called Diagon Alley. He was temporarily panicking because he had no money until Harry explained that they had a vault in Gringotts that their parents had left for them. Roxas immediately became excited about going shopping after that.

They traveled there by Ministry cars, Axel had decided to come along, probably to annoy Roxas. Roxas sat comfortably in-between Ginny and Harry and Axel sat up front with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Roxas wondered absentmindedly wondered how he got his hair to look like that. The red was a bright apple red, and it stuck out like Sonic the Hedgehog's except Axel's was spikier.

Someone said something about protection or something meeting up with them in the background but Roxas barely noticed as he stared past Ginny and out the window. It was a particularly cloudy day and there was fog every where, but Roxas had never been too far away from home and he was excited to see new things.

Roxas was somewhat unhappy when the car came to a stop, but when the prospect of shopping occurred to him he didn't think twice of getting out of the car. He followed the others and they stopped in front of a huge man with shaggy black hair and a beard.

The man was at least twice as tall as a grown man and three times as wide, muggles walking were directing stares at him. His beetle- black eyes were shining happily as he laid eyes on Harry and he immediately greeted him amiably. Roxas was a little shocked at how the man behaved, he was a lot less frightening than he seemed.

"An' ya mus' be Roxas." The giant clapped a huge hand on his shoulder and Roxas winced at the impact. "My name's Rubeus Hagrid."

"Pleasure to meet you." Roxas managed a smile. Hagrid's eyes twinkled and then the group made their way into a shabby looking place called The Leaky Cauldron. Roxas tried to drink in as many details as possible, amazed at how the brick wall in the back morphed into an archway.

Roxas knew the reason everything looked so dreary was because of Voldemort and the Dementors, but he couldn't help but be amazed at the amount of interesting shops. Even if several were boarded up. Roxas had never been to a place like Diagon Alley, he had gotten all of his school things as hand me downs, which he got from the school itself.

Their large group had decided to split up, The Weasley parents and Ginny went to go get books. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Axel, and Roxas went to get fitted for school robes.

As they walked to the shop Axel kept brushing against Roxas, making him angry. Didn't the redhead know when to ever give up After maybe the fifth time Roxas shoved Axel back and the redhead just chuckled and continued to walk uncomfortably close to Roxas.

The shop in which they would buy their robes was called Madame Malkins. Hagrid and Axel stood outside as the teenage wizards entered the shop. There was already one boy in the shop, he stood on a small raised platform. He was examining himself in the mirror when he notice the other occupants. He was around the same age as Harry and Ron, just slightly taller than Harry. His hair was white-blonde and sleeked back, his eyes a cold grey. Roxas couldn't help but notice the look that Harry sent the boy.

Roxas grinned to himself at the newfound information about his brother before the boy sneered at them. He seemed like a spoiled brat, and he looked ready to prove Roxas right.

"Hello, Potter, Granger, Weasel." He nodded towards Roxas. "Who's the blonde midget?" Roxas decided he hated the kid's guts. He had to be held back by Harry when he tried to charge at the blonde. "I see he's got some fight in him, is he your new sidekick, Potter? Finally decided to get rid of Weasel?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said tiredly as Roxas continued to struggle in his grip, eyes flashing dangerously. The candles in the shop flickered. "If you must know, since I'm sure you will find out anyway, he's my brother."

"Really?" The boy, Harry called him Malfoy, looked shocked before his expression settled back into indifference. "There's absolutely no resemblance, did he fall out of the sky?"

"Now, now Draco," A woman who could only be Malfoy's mother said. Roxas had not noticed her until now. "Be nice, you wouldn't want Blondie to explode, would you?" She said scathingly. Roxas just growled at her.

"Actually, Mother, It would be an interesting sight." Malfoy smirked. Harry and Ron chose that moment to draw their wands, pointing them threateningly at Malfoy. Roxas fell to the ground as he was released.

"Watch your mouth, Ferret." Ron said dangerously. Roxas decided he definitely wanted to hear the story behind that nickname.

"Well now!" A witch hurried out of the back, "I will not have any fighting in my shop!" She exclaimed, pointing her own wand at Ron and Harry.

"Sorry, Ma'am," Harry said as he slipped his wand into his pocket reluctantly. Ron did the same but was, if possible, even more reluctant.

The witch sent a glare in their direction before directing her attention to Malfoy. After a few minutes Malfoy paid for his robes and left, his mother in tow. After another ten minutes in the shop they all finally had their robes and they hurried to meet up with the others.

After they finished all of their school shopping they went to a joke shop. Apparently Ron's brothers ran it. It was definitely the most busy and flashy store in all of Diagon Alley. The inside was packed and Roxas opted to stay in the corner, not really interested in the stuff sold there and not wanting to be crushed by the crowd of young witches and wizards.

After maybe five minutes he was joined by Axel, who threw an arm around Roxas' shoulders.

"What's up, Roxy?" He asked with a grin, his green eyes twinkling.

"Don't call me that, Perv." Roxas said as he shrugged off Axel's arm.

Axel sighed and leaned up against the wall. "Why do you hate me?" He asked, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. Roxas just shrugged and stared straight ahead. "I think," Axel began, he pushed himself off of the wall with his foot. He stood in front of Roxas and leaned down so he was close to his face. "It's really because you love me."

Roxas felt a blush spread across his face but he tried to will it away. He turned his face away and scoffed. "Yeah right, I'd have to be insane to be in love with an idiot like you, not to mention you're my teach too."

"Well," Axel grinned. "For one, I'm not your teacher yet, and two, you never denied it."

"I am not in love with you." Roxas said with finality.

"Uh huh, sure. You know, denial isn't just a river in Africa." Axel grinned. Roxas just rolled his eyes and stared out the window. He happened to see Malfoy walking by, looking like he definitely did not want to be seen. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he decided he really didn't care. But his eyebrows raised when he saw three familiar pairs of feet walking down the street without any legs or body attached to them.

"I'll be back." Roxas said as he made his way to the door, elbowing people out of his way to get there faster.

"H-hey! Wait!" Axel called as he followed Roxas. "Where are you going?" He grabbed Roxas' elbow right before he reached the door.

"I told you, I'll be back." Roxas snatched his elbow back and walked outside. Axel followed him closely.

"I can't let you just want out on the streets by yourself, especially in these times." Axel fell into step beside Roxas.

Roxas just shrugged, he didn't really care if Axel came with him. He continued along the path on which he had seen Harry, Ron, and Hermione's feet disappear. Axel whistled cheerfully as they walked along, eventually turning down a road called Knockturn Alley. From there Roxas had spotted the trio's feet several times where they finally stopped in front of a shop called Borgin and Burkes.

Roxas quickly ducked into a shadow, pulling Axel with him, when he saw the door open to the shop. Draco Malfoy walked out, looking pissed off. Roxas grinned as he realized the reason Harry had followed him.

"Roxas!" Axel whined, "I'm bored, what are we doing?"

"I'm waiting for them to leave so we can head back. Entertain yourself if you so bored." Then Roxas felt arms wrap around his waist. "What the hell are you doing?" Roxas asked as he was pulled against Axel's chest.

"Entertaining myself." Axel whispered into Roxas' ear. Roxas just rolled his eyes and elbowed Axel in the ribs. Axel yelped and decided to back off. Roxas watched as Hermione emerged as if out of thin air and entered the shop. Less than a minute late she came back looking disgruntled before she disappeared again. The three pairs of feet walked past their hiding spot a minute later and Axel and Roxas followed them back to the joke shop.

* * *

The last few weeks of summer break passed by quickly, Harry taught Roxas how to play Quidditch and Ron taught him how to play chess. Roxas quickly learned that he, like Harry, was rather adapt at Quidditch but poor at chess. After their first game of Quidditch Harry had mentioned something about how Roxas would be a great player for Gryffindor. That made Roxas worry once more about being sorted.

Everyone seemed so confident that he would be in Gryffindor. No one seemed to have any doubts. Except for him and he really did not want to let any one down. He figured it would be fine as long as he wasn't in Slytherin. Roxas shuddered at the memory of the way Harry spoke of the house.

What if he was in Slytherin? Would they hate him and believe him to be evil? These were the thoughts that plagued Roxas whenever he was not distracted.

He busied himself as much as he could. He would never have any free time until he lay down to go to sleep. By then he would be too tired to think much at all.

Finally the day came when they would go to Hogwarts. Roxas was extremely excited and he woke up about an hour earlier than he really needed to on the day they would take the train there. He was really glad he had been able to get ready so early because an hour after he woke up everyone was rushing to get ready and there were lines at the bathrooms.

Roxas sat calmly at the kitchen table as he watched everyone run past, looking fro something they had forgotten the night before. Eventually Axel joined him, sipping a cup of coffee. Together they passed the time, uncharacteristically getting along with each other. Roxas figured it was because it was so early in the morning.

When it came time they all squeezed into a couple of Ministry cars. Then they were on their way to King's Cross station, Roxas practically bouncing in excitement. He sat right in-between Harry and Axel, the latter kept poking him. Despite that Roxas had decided to make the most out of everything.

Roxas was amazed at how different Hogwarts and his old school were, Hogwarts was definitely more magical, at least in the means of transportation. Roxas had his doubts about running into a wall to get to a platform, but he did it nonetheless.

Imagine the surprise he felt when it actually worked. He found himself staring at a scarlet train and he felt his excitement grow. He realized he had been staring for quite some time and he hurried onto the train to find Harry and the others.

He wandered along the length of the train at a leisurely pace. Five minutes or so after he boarded the train left the station but he still just calmly walked along, peering into compartments as he passed. He knew he was attracting stares but he really did not care.

At one point the bumped into a girl who looked to be about his age, maybe a bit younger. She had long brown hair that she kept in a low ponytail and her eyes were a very dark brown. She had been carrying a stack of muggle notebooks, quite different from the parchment that most witches and wizards wrote on. They collided and her notebooks were sent flying as she fell to the ground.

Roxas immediately helped her up and she was apologizing profusely as she gathered her notebooks. He assured her that it was fine before they parted ways. Finally Roxas found Harry at the end of the train, sitting in a compartment with two others. One was a dark-haired kid who held a toad in his hands. The other was a blonde girl who was wearing colorful glasses and reading a magazine upside down.

"Hey, Harry," Roxas said as he entered the compartment.

"There you are! If I didn't know you were so absent minded I would have been worried about you." Harry said with a smile.

"Who are you?" The girl asked Roxas bluntly.

"I'm Roxas, I'm Harry's brother." Roxas explained and the girl smiled at him behind her glasses.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood." She introduced herself then she began reading her magazine once more.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." The boy with the toad said. Roxas smiled and sat down next to Harry. They ended up starting a conversation about school.

"You're going to love it here," Neville said. "Except for Snape, Hogwarts is great!" He smiled and Roxas was inclined to believe him.

"Who is Snape?"

"He's the potions master. He's also the head of Slytherin house, that alone should say enough about him." Harry said darkly.

"He's horrible." Neville agreed. They then launched into a conversation about the different classes and the teachers that taught said classes. Ron and Hermione joined the conversation when they finally came in the compartment.

Some time later a girl came and gave Harry and Neville a letter and then they both left, but he was soon replaced by Axel sat a little too close to Roxas though no one else noticed.

After Neville returned but Harry didn't Roxas began to worry, especially when they neared the school. He ended up wandering along the train once more, looking for Harry. He had a hunch that he knew exactly where Harry was and he continued to look for him even after the train stopped and people started to get off.

He finally found who he was looking for, Draco Malfoy was exiting a compartment with a very smug look on his face. Roxas ducked into another compartment before he could see him.

He crept back out after Malfoy passed and he entered the compartment that Malfoy had recently left. He noticed some blood on the ground so he started to feel around with his feet. Finally they connected with something sold, but definitely invisible. He reached down and pulled the invisibility cloak off of his older brother. He was frozen with a curse and his nose looked broken, blood was pouring freely down his face.

After whispering the spell that would free him, Roxas had to ask, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He helped Harry to his feet.

"Um…" Harry began. They both walked off of the train, hurrying to get to the carriages in time.

"You cannot constantly stalk your lover boy just because you have an invisibility cloak. I mean, seriously, what do you plan on accomplishing?" Roxas demanded and Harry blushed at the "lover boy" comment.

"Sorry, I just think that Malfoy's up to something." Harry said. The two caught the last carriage just before it left, they ended up sharing it with two second years.

"You're going to get hurt, more than you already have." Roxas said, nodding at Harry's obviously broken nose.

"I'll be more careful next time." Harry assured.

"Next time?" Roxas asked incredulously. "Why should there even _be _a next time?"

"Because he's up to something, and I am going to find out what it is." Roxas shook his head and looked out the window. He saw the huge castle looming above them. Roxas felt his stomach do a back flip as his excitement returned at full force.

* * *

**Woot! Yay! New Chapter! I've been working on this for **_**hours**_**!!!! Meaning, for anyone in the same time zone as me, I have been working on this since about three a.m. It is now after six. The next chapter Roxas will be sorted and we will meet a bunch of new characters.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I will look over it after I wake up later today. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: BEWARE THE OCs!!!!!!!**

* * *

The castle was huge, at least ten times larger than Roxas' old school. Lightheart had been, more or less, a college-like place. There were many different buildings, and then there was a main building. It had been a very simple layout and Roxas was sure he would get lost many times on his way to class or meals.

He and Harry climbed up the stone steps and through the large doors that were open wide to the world. Once inside they were greeted by hundreds of students rushing to get into the Great Hall.

"Potter!" Both Roxas' and Harry's heads snapped up to see who had called them. They were greeted by an old, stern looking witch. She wore her dark hair that was streaked with gray in a tight bun and her lips were thin and pursed. She fixed them both with a steely look.

"What happened to your face?" She demanded of Harry loudly.

"Broke my nose." Harry shrugged.

"Well I can see that!" She exclaimed, "Never mind, I need Roxas to come with me to get sorted, I'll just fix that real quick and we will be on our way." The witch pulled out her wand and gave it a flick. Harry's nose snapped back into place with a loud crack.

"Ow!" Harry's hand flew to his nose. "Thanks," He said and then Roxas was led by the witch into a side hall.

There, Roxas saw about twenty or so smaller kids, they looked like first years, ready to be sorted. All of them looked very frightened and they were huddled into tight groups. Roxas, who had always been short for his age, suddenly felt tall as he was at least a head taller than each of the kids. He could not help but grin smugly.

Roxas was definitely nervous, like all of the others, but he at least knew what was waiting for him in there. At first, Ron had tried to tell him he would have to wrestle a troll, then Hermione smacked him upside the head and reprimanded him. Then, she proceeded to explain that all he would need to do is put on a hat. The hat would then determine what house he would be in and shout it out to the whole school. Roxas would not need to lift a finger.

It all seemed very simple to him.

"My name," The witch began after the two had joined the young wizards and witches. "Is Professor McGonagall, you shall address me as such. I am the head of Gryffindor house." Ah, McGonagall, Harry had told Roxas about her. "You will each be sorted into one of the Hogwarts houses, of which are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. The houses are all named after one the four founders of this school. Try and make yourselves presentable before we enter the Great Hall."

Her gaze lingered on Roxas, who had never gotten the chance to change into his school clothes. He was wearing jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt. Roxas just grinned sheepishly. Finally she led them into the Great Hall, she carried a stool and an old looking hat. Roxas assumed this was the sorting hat.

Roxas really felt like a dwarf among midgets as they entered the hall. They definitely were entering from a side entrance. They seemed to be on a raised part of the floor which separated the teachers table from the rest of the school. Roxas saw Axel sitting next to a man with black greasy hair and a hooked nose. Axel saw him looked and grinned. He then began to wave to him enthusiastically.

Roxas definitely stood out. Not only was he clearly older than the rest of the students but he was wearing muggle clothes. He also looked like the foreigner he was and the new teacher was waving to him like a freakin' lunatic. Yeah, that did not help settle his nerves.

Professor McGonagall lead them in front of the teachers table where they stood in a line. She placed the stool about five feet in front of the center of the teachers table. She then placed the hat upon the stool and stepped back.

Then the hat started to sing.

Yes you read that right, a hat was singing and only the first years and Roxas looked amazed. Harry and Hermione had forgotten to mention this little tidbit of information.

Roxas got over his shock quickly though and he paid close attention to the hat's song. It was singing about the houses. It talked about the different characteristics for each house and also the founders. It also sang about how the founders had been great friends before they started to fight. After said fight Slytherin left and blah, blah, blah.

So basically what the house was saying is forget our differences and unite against a common foe. Or something like that. Those were Roxas' thoughts on that anyway.

After the hat was finished everyone started clapping, Roxas joined in half-heartedly. He felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, eating away at his insides. Professor McGonagall pulled a scroll seemingly out of midair (perhaps it really did come out of thin air). She then read a name from it. She was obviously going in alphabetical order. She started with Arden, Melissa who went in Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff house burst into cheers and applause.

Roxas knew he would be last so he waited with a patient look on his face when on the inside he was screaming for it to be over. With each name the butterflies in his stomach became more vicious, each time the hat called out a house the butterflies rammed into a wall of his stomach.

Roxas imagined the pack of butterflies to be a pretty black with swirling red markings. He then imagined them flying around in his stomach with the Chocolate Frog he had eaten on the train sitting and watching them hungrily. Then he imagined the butterflies banding together to form a mob, with torches and pitchforks. He imagined one screaming now just as the hat screamed out the name of a house. He imagined them flying into the walls of him stomach.

Roxas decided he had an over-active imagination.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Roxas but had been only a couple of minutes in reality, the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw, followed by applause.

"Potter, Roxas!" Professor McGonagall called loudly. The Great Hall suddenly got very silent before whispers broke out everywhere among the students. Roxas walked up to the stool and imagined himself sitting on the tiny thing like all the first years before him. He figured it would make him look even bigger and more out of place than before. He shrugged and sat down, tugging the hat onto his head very quickly.

Unlike with the first years Roxas' head was too big to allow the hat to slip over his eyes, meaning he had the perfect view of everyone staring up at him. The butterflies were having a rave in his stomach right now, at least that's what it felt like.

The silence throughout the hall was deafening, all the students were waiting with bated breath to see which house the other Potter child would be put in. Roxas closed his eyes and waited.

Roxas sat in the silence for about two minutes before he figured something was wrong. Didn't Hermione say that the hat would _talk _to him? Well it didn't really seem up to conversation today. Another minute and still nothing happened.

He was beginning to get impatient. Screw that! He's been impatient all freakin' day! Roxas was starting to get homesick, in America he would be sitting with his friends eating dinner right now, not sitting in front of the entire school as his fate was decided.

"SLYTHERIN!" The word was yelled so suddenly that Roxas jumped and almost fell off of the stool. It took him about five seconds before he realized that he had just been sorted.

Into Slytherin. He had been sorted into the Slytherin house. He felt his stomach drop as he got shakily to his feet, the Slytherin table was cheering for him and he glimpsed at Malfoy's smug face, he also saw Harry's disappointed one at the Gryffindor table.

Roxas felt as though he were in a dream as his feet carried him to the table. He sat down next to the girl he had bumped into on the train, she was not paying any attention to her surroundings but she was writing in one of her muggle notebooks. She was totally oblivious to her surroundings.

Dumbledore stood and said something but Roxas was not paying any attention, but was pleasantly surprised to see food appear on the table.

"The name's Orange," A hand was thrust into his face. "Seth Orange." Roxas looked into the face of a boy around his age, he had black hair that fell about an inch or so above his shoulders, his eyes were a cold grey. He wore the standard Hogwarts robes but Roxas could see wristbands under his sleeves and chains around his neck.

"Um, okay, I'm Roxas." Roxas said and shook the guy's hand.

"I know, of course, welcome to Slytherin." Seth seemed like a pompous jerk. Roxas did not like him.

"Don't worry," The girl next to him said. She had finally looked up from her notebook. "He's always like that." She said.

"Wipe that scared look off of your face, not everyone in Slytherin is bad you know." A girl on the other side of the girl next to Roxas said. She had green eyes and red hair, though not nearly as red as Axel's. "It's just that everyone who is bad happens to be in Slytherin." She finished with a smile. "I like your shirt by the way." She added.

"Thanks," Roxas smiled, glad to discover that not everyone in Slytherin was a smug, pompous idiot.

"I'm Vertaia McClaren by the way. And this is Azriel, we may not exactly look it but we are twins." The redhead said and gestured to the girl I had bumped into on the train.

"Sup," Azriel said with a smile. Roxas smiled back.

"Roxas," He introduced himself.

"Of course," Vertaia said, "I think Seth is probably one of the bad ones here." Azriel grinned and Seth glared at her.

"Whatever, McClaren, you know you love me." He grinned at her.

"Ew, no" Vertaia gagged. "Az, if I ever start to like him even a little bit please curse me." She said to her sister.

"But didn't-" Vertaia smacked Azriel on the head. "Ow! So mean!" She then proceeded to smack Vertaia back.

Suddenly a book slammed down on Azriel's head. It wasn't hard and Azriel jumped at the sudden attack. She looked behind her and there Roxas saw the assailant.

"Is it kill Azriel day, today? Why wasn't I invited?" He was taller than Roxas, maybe around six feet tall. He had light red hair that framed his face. His eyes were blue and he had a joking smile on his face. He held a paperback book in his hands.

"Actually," Azriel turned in her seat with an evil grin on her face. "It's steal Xerxes' drawings day," And she dived at him.

Roxas ate dinner as he watched wondering how none of the teachers had noticed yet. Azriel wrenched the book he had been holding out of his grasp with a victorious yell. Roxas could now see it was a sketchbook.

"Hey! Nooo!" Xerxes yelled and tried to get it back from her but she kept it out of reach. "My babies!" Roxas blinked.

"His what?" He asked Vertaia.

"He considers his drawings his children," She smirked. "He's very odd." Roxas nodded.

"I can see that." Roxas smiled as he watched the two struggle. "Are they…?"

"Together?" Vertaia asked, Roxas nodded. "No, they're both too stupid to see that they both like each other."

"Classic and cliché." Roxas said returning to his dinner. Then the plates cleared and everything was replaced by desserts. Roxas grabbed anything with chocolate in it.

"Dessert!" Azriel yelled and sat down at the table once more, still clutching the sketchbook. Xerxes stood behind her with an unhappy look on his face. He suddenly shot his arm forward and grabbed one of her notebooks.

"HAHA!" He proclaimed and disappeared somewhere down the table.

"Nooooo!" Azriel yelled but did not get up. "You shall pay for that, Xerxes!" An evil laugh sounded from far down the table. "Jerk." Azriel said but proceeded to finish up her dessert. Roxas had a feeling that they would become fast friends.

After the desserts were finished Dumbledore stood. Everyone in the hall was quiet as they waited for him to speak.

"To our new students, welcome! To our old students, welcome back! I have several announcements to make. First is the new staff we have this year. Professor Slughorn will be taking up the position as Potions Master," A lot of whispering broke out in the hall at this. "While Professor Snape will take up the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Immediately conversations between the students started. Roxas heard Harry loudly protest at this news. Dumbledore made a motion for everyone to calm down.

"One more new addition to this year's staff is Professor Axel Weasley, who will be taking over for Professor Flitwick who has decided to take the year off." Dumbledore had to calm everyone down again before continuing. "Also, as I am sure you have already noticed, we have a new transfer student this year, Roxas Potter will be entering the fifth year." He continued without pausing.

"It would be wise to remember that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that there is a list of banned objects posted outside of his office." And Roxas just tuned him out after that. A few more announcements and then they were dismissed. Roxas was definitely ready to sleep. He stood up with everyone else and followed Azriel and Vertaia into the Entrance Hall. Azriel was leading the first years along with Xerxes, the latter staying as far away from the former as possible.

They arrived in the hall just in time to see Malfoy shouting something to Harry. "So, Potter! How does it feel to know your relative is one of us?" Harry looked as if he had been punched in the face.

"Shove it, Malfoy!" Harry said and turned his back on him.

"Aw, Potter's in denial. He can't handle that his brother is a big bad Slytherin." By now almost the whole student body was watching.

"Shut _up,_ Malfoy" Roxas yelled, a glare fixed onto his face. His blue eyes were narrowed dangerously and his hand twitched toward his wand.

"Ooh!, Ickle Potter's in denial too!" Malfoy cackled. Roxas couldn't understand how Harry could like this asshole.

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy." Axel stood right behind Roxas, he looked the angriest that Roxas had ever seen him. Most of the time Axel was joking about something or another. It was kind of scary to Roxas to see those emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. Roxas could practically feel the power radiating off of him in waves and he was shocked by how strong Axel was. Many of the other students could also feel the power and Axel must have been a strange sight to them. He wore baggy black jeans trimmed in red thread and chains draped down both legs. Once again he was wearing more than one belt, only one passed through his belt loops. His arms were adorned with wristbands and bangles and he wore earrings. His torso was covered in a tight red sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles and several chains hung from his neck.

Malfoy looked defiant for a moment but decided against pissing off a teacher. "Whatever," He said and disappeared down a corridor.

"Hey, Blondie," Axel said to Roxas as the students began to go to their respective dorms. "Don't let Malfoy get to you."

"I'll be sure not to," Roxas said.

"Good! Night, Roxy!" And with a smirk and a salute Axel was gone and Roxas was running to catch up to Vertaia who had waited for him at the entrance of the corridor into which Malfoy had disappeared.

"He's right, you know. Malfoy's a stupid git." Vertaia said wisely. "He's also madly in love with Harry Potter and doesn't want anyone to know." She added seriously.

Roxas grinned at her, "That would explain a lot."

"Professor Snape instructed Azriel and me to help you around school as much as possible. Between the three of us you're always in at least one of our classes." Vertaia explained as she led him through dungeons. "Of course you won't be sharing a dormitory with us but I think that Xerxes can help you with that. If you have any questions about anything just ask one of us three, I don't know if the other Slytherins would help, though it is possible. It all depends on what Malfoy says about you, he basically controls all of the Slytherins, except for Azzie, Xerxes, and me." She led him to a portrait, Roxas was too tired to pay attention to what it was a portrait of. "The password is _serpent tongue._" She told him and the portrait swung open to reveal a doorway.

They entered and emerged in a common room filled with dark green sofas and mahogany tables. There was a large fireplace on one side of the room and there were staircases in two corners. The common room was deserted except for Azriel and Xerxes who had obviously been waiting for them. However they were too caught up in arguing to notice they had arrived.

"I'll give you your sketchbook back when you give me my notebook back!" Azriel had let her hair down and it reached to the middle of her back. Roxas could see a few not-really-there streaks of blonde, probably caused by the sun.

"And I'll give you your notebook back when I get my sketch book back." Xerxes said calmly. They bother held the other's respective book behind their backs.

"Okay then, we'll do this Mexican standoff style." Azriel said.

"What?" Xerxes blinked.

"On the count of three we'll give each other them at the same time." Azriel said and held Xerxes' sketchbook just out of reach.

"Okay," Xerxes' agreed and held her notebook just out of reach.

"One," Azriel started, "Two," They were both glaring at each other, making sure that the other was not bluffing. "Three!" They threw the books at each other and they hit them both in the face.

"They're always like this." Vertaia said. "I just don't understand why Snape made her a prefect." She shook her head as she watched the both of them hug their book to their chests. Roxas just smiled at the sight.

Vertaia loudly cleared her throat to announce their presence in the room. Azriel and Xerxes spun around to face them.

Azriel grinned, "Sup, sis, Roxas." She said with an energetic wave. Vertaia sighed as Roxas waved tiredly back.

"You're late," Xerxes said.

"Yes I know, I had to wait for Roxas. What do you guys say we let him join?" Vertaia nodded at Roxas.

Azriel and Xerxes looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, Roxas, what do you say? Are you cool?" Azriel asked.

"Um…" Roxas had no clue what was going on. "Totally." He said.

"Should we test him?" Xerxes asked.

"Nah, he's Potter's brother, and I can tell they're close, at least enough for Potter to stick up for him." Vertaia said. "But if it makes you feel better we could."

Roxas suddenly found himself thrown into one of the chairs in front of the fire. Vertaia, Azriel, and Xerxes were looking at him with their hands on their hips. They were all grinning evilly.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked, he was way too tired to put up with all of this.

"We're asking the questions here!" Azriel said.

"Question one!" Xerxes said. "How do you feel about being in Slytherin?"

"Shocked, I guess." Roxas answered.

"Question two!" Vertaia shouted. "What do you think about muggles and muggle-borns?"

"How is that relav-"

"Just answer the question!" Vertaia demanded.

"I have nothing against them, I have muggle-born friends and muggle friends." Roxas was cowering in his seat.

"Question three!" Azriel said quietly but very dangerously. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes, and proud of it!" Roxas grinned.

"Welcome to the club!" The three said simultaneously, grinning like maniacs.

"Um… club?" Roxas was very confused.

"Well, it's not really a club." Vertaia said.

"It's more like a group of friends," Xerxes explained.

"And now you're a part of that group of friends!" Azriel said excitedly.

"And said group of friends has a tradition for the first night they are at Hogwarts each year." Vertaia continued while Roxas seemed to be in shock.

"Candy!" Xerxes yelled and cackled madly.

"Cookies!" Azriel sang.

"And chips." Vertaia added.

"We snack 'til we drop!" All three yelled and giggled insanely. Roxas grinned widely.

"Sounds awesome." He said and waited patiently as his new friends got the right supplies. Azriel headed up the staircase in the far right corner, Vertaia not far behind. Xerxes disappeared up the left one.

Xerxes reappeared first, carrying a large duffel bag and a handful of blankets and two pillows. He tossed a pillow and two blankets at Roxas' sitting form.

"I got these from your bed." He said. He then opened the duffel bag and emptied it onto the ground. About ten pounds of candy of all kinds fell out. Among much wizard candy Roxas also spotted muggle candy.

"Thanks," Roxas said.

Azriel and Vertaia reappeared a moment later, the latter carrying chips, a pillow, and blankets. The former had cookies, a pillow, and blankets.

The four set up a comfortable space for themselves, the pile of candy at the center. Azriel and Vertaia had added the cookies and chips to the pile as well.

Roxas was seated very comfortably in his pile of blankets as he ate some Twizzlers and Sugar Quills. The four started exchanging stories of what the did over the summer and it was almost two when Xerxes pulled out a pack of muggle playing cards and suggested a game of Egyptian Rat Slap. Roxas easily lost, running out of cards before anyone else.

At around three in the morning Vertaia passed out, still in her school clothes, except she had removed her shoes long ago. Roxas fell asleep second, only about five minutes after Vertaia, knowing he would regret this when he had to go to class in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:**

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS……**

**Sort of.**

**Quick explanation: The only reason there are so many OCs is because we are never told about any of the Slytherins in the year below Harry and Draco. Mainly because Harry wasn't at his second year's sorting so we don't even know their names.**

**Sadly we will be seeing many OCs and for that I apologize but I promise I won't pair any of them with any of the characters from the books because I really hate that. Though I do have an idea for a sort of crack pairing but I doubt I will act on it.**

**On another note I'm surprised I got this out so quickly. I won't be able to update again this weekend though unless I can finish the essay I have to due tomorrow, if so then there is a slight possibility.**

**Also there is a reason that Roxas is in Slytherin, that will be explained later though.**


	4. Sorry Guys

**Hello this account and all fiction associated with it has been ****_ABANDONED._**** I am very sorry to anyone who enjoyed my stories. I have decided to create a new account, the username is TrenchWarfare. I needed a fresh start after a bad experience. There are a few stories I may rewrite/continue over there, but ****_no promises_****. Thanks for being very awesome and very supportive of me. I love you all.**


End file.
